Texas (Dixie Jones)
Name: Texas/Dixie Jones (Dixie means "from the South in the U.S") Physical age: 22 Born: Sometime before 1519 Birthday: December 29 (day that Texas joined the US) Relatives: France (adopted), Spain (adopted), Mexico (ex-boyfriend), America (Brother), and Canada (Brother) Languages: Mainly English and Spanish Hair: blonde in long twin braids that reach under her shoulder blades. She also has a bang that acts like America's cowlick and Canada's curl, it represents the Gulf of Mexico. Eyes: hazel green Likes: Texas BBQ, Tex-Mex food, guns, horses, friends, beer, country music, rodeos, cowgirl gear, American Football, pickup trucks, A/C, and her brothers Dislikes: Non-Texan BBQ, insults, haters, outsiders, hot summers, and Mexico Pets: Shooting Star her horse and Annie her dog History: Texas was explored by many European countries before being owned by Spain. Mexico and Texas had met and fell into a romantic relationship, and were doing everything they could to help each other. Mexico then decided that Spain wasn't being a good older brother, and declared independence. Mexico and Texas won, and they lived together for a while, and at one point brought up marriage. However, in the early 1800's more Americans came to live in Texas, which Mexico didn't like. So in 1830, Mexico banned all American settlers from coming into her land, which meant she couldn't see her older brother; he also made her pay taxes and sent over troops to keep her in check. After 5 years, a revolution began as she wanted independence. This caused more troops to come over, and the "come and take it" motto to begin. After the attack in Alamo, she managed to get her older brother's attention, plus there were American citizens living there. Soon, she became independent and escaped her abusive relationship for the most part. After being a country for a while, many of her citizens wanted to be a part of America, seeing how many Americans there were. In 1836, she met up with her brother and asked to be an American property. He declined due to slavery balance and she remained her own country. However, after getting another state, America allowed his sister to be an American state in 1845. As a symbol of thanks, she gave him a pair of square glasses. However, Mexico thought he was still with Texas, so he also thought America was declaring war. Texas and Mexico also couldn't decide where Texas's home (the border) would be. Texas thought she could love anywhere north of the Rio Grande River, but Mexico thought the Nueces River was better. After a few days, America declared war on his southern neighbor. The three got prepared for war, Texas and America on one side, Mexico on the other. Some people, like their future president Lincoln, came up to them and asked not to take slaves from Mexico. On February 2, 1848, after many wars, the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo was signed, Mexico gave America land in exchange for money, and saw Texas lived with her brother. He still doesn't like this very much. In the 1860's, Texas and America were discussing slave laws. America was confused on if slavery should be allowed or not, Texas thought it should. She met with her brother's other personality, the Confederate States of America to fight the Union States. After about four years, slavery was now illegal, Texas didn't enjoy it at first, but is now fine with it. Personality: Texas is a country girl that likes to enter rodeos, and afterwards has a huge barbecue inviting over some of her friends and brothers. She likes hanging out with her siblings and her friends as much as possible, as well as making rodeo friends. She can cook many different foods, but likes to stick to Texas and Tex-Mex foods. She has small feelings left for Mexico after all he's done for her, but this is only viewed in what she wants to cook. She and America like to get food at Whataburger and she'll sometimes invite Canada who often doesn't show due to how loud they can be. She watches whatever Dallas Cowboy game is on and will make bets on if they'll win or not. She'll also drink a lot of beer, but not as bad as Germany does. On weekends she goes to the shooting range to shoot her empty cans of beer to make tin foil.